My Life
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: Computer Geek Felicity Smoak is in her final year at MIT with top grades and friends but when she bumps into Playboy Oliver Queen, her world is turned upside down when she discovers his secrets and has secrets of her own. COMPLETED!
1. Campus

**Hey people!**

**Here's a new story!**

**It's my first Arrow/Olicity story and I'm very excited to start it!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Campus

My name is Felicity Smoak; it's my last year at MIT University. Barry and Jennifer have been my best friends since before we were born as our parents are best friends. Barry is getting a degree in Media while Jenna is getting a degree in Teaching and I'm getting a degree in Computer Science.

"Look who it is!" I turned around to see one of my best friends with his camcorder "My best friend!"

I groaned "Barry Allen, put that stupid thing a way!"

"Never Lici" Barry smirked "C'mon, first day of our final year" He pressed the record button "So, anything new in Felicity's life?"

"Nothing at all Allen" I smiled fixing my glasses "Busy working"

"Boring!" He yawned "No guys?"

"Nope" I shaked my head "You're the only guy in my life" I grinned as we walked through campus "What about you Flash, what did you do in Central City?"

"Usual" He shrugged putting his camcorder away "Saving people and breaking the speeding limit" He whispered the last part.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes and looked around "Where's Jen?"

"Sorting out her dorm room" He smiled "I can't believe you two are in separate dorms"

"That's because we always get in trouble together" Jen grinned walking over and hugged me tight "Missed you Sugar"

I giggled "Miss you too Peanut"

"I'll be back!" Barry shouted and ran off knocking us over.

"I hate when he does that" Jenni groaned.

"Without a warning" I rubbed my head standing up and helped her up "I better go and sort my stuff out"

"How did you get a single dorm?"

"Top Student" I grinned "And I'm a DA this year"

"Nerd" She nudged me.

I giggled "See you later" I waved before walking into my building and got my key card out of my pocket then swiped it down the pad on my door and opened it grinning. Perks of being a top student, single room and my own rules.

* * *

I turned around when I heard a knock on the door frame to see a dark haired guy "Can I help you?"

"It's Felicity, right?" He asked looking up from his tablet.

"I might be" I crossed my arms "Who are you?"

"Callum Smith" He grinned "Dorm Adviser"

"Think again mister" I took the tablet and read over it then grinned "Callum Smith, dorm 12 and is a junior footballer" I looked at him "Nothing about Dorm Adviser and this is mine"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, you gonna tell who you are?"

"Your Dorm Adviser Felicity Smoak" I smirked then heard laughing outside.

"You lose Smithy!" a familiar voice shouted and appeared at the door.

"Ricci!" I squealed and hugged him tight "I thought you was going to Europe"

"And miss my favourite cousin try to boss people about" Ricci chuckled "Get to practise Smithy or you'll be off the team"

"Got it" Callum nodded and darted out.

"I'm glad you're here Ric" I smiled at my younger cousin by two months "Where's your dorm?"

"This building" He grinned "So I better get unpacking"

"Bye loser" I giggled.

"Laters Lis" He waved and darted out.

I opened my suitcase when my phone beeped. I grabbed it off my nightstand and read the text:

**Hey All!  
Welcome back to other year of fun, drama and parties but don't forget to study ;)  
Enjoy your year!  
MIT gal xox**

I shaked my head and dialled my best friend's number ... Our first year here, me and Jen decided to start a gossip page called **MIT gal**. I hacked into the school office and got everyone's numbers and emails then it's became a success and it's still a secret except for Barry who got involved a year later.

_"Hey Filly"_

I groaned taking some clothes out of my suitcase and walked over to my new closet "I told you to never call me that"

_"You love it really" Jen giggled "What's up?"_

"Few things" I put my clothes away and sat at my desk "First, good text"

_"I know, we need to get the new students information"_

"We?" I smirked spinning around on my chair and opened my laptop.

_"Whatever Smoaky, what else?"_

"Oh Ricci is back"

_"Ricci as in your hot cousin Ricci"_

I rolled my eyes "Yes, he came back for our final year instead of being in Europe"

_"Mmm, I think I need to see him"_

"My little cousin is off limits Cole"

_"Okay" She giggled "I'm hoping you're gonna say that your final thing to say is our beginning of the year sleepover"_

"Of course" I grinned "This Saturday"

_"Why not tonight?"_

I looked around my room which is full of boxes and suitcases "My room is a mess and you have a roommate"

_"Fine, this Saturday" She sighed "Is Mr Allen invited?"_

"I've not heard from him since he raced off"

_"He might be still in Central with Iris"_

"You're jealous Miss Cole" I smirked "You had your chance and turned him down"

_"I know, I know"_

"I better get unpacking and sort this email out"

_"You got all the details already?"_

"Of course" I giggled "I'll message you later when I sorted"

_"Got it, laters girl"_

"Bye" I hung up and sent the mass email out to the new students.

**Welcome new students to MIT!  
Want all the gossip that happens on campus  
need advise on classes or your crush?  
Check out  
MIT gal xox**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sleepover

**Hey!**

**Thank you for liking the first chapter!**

**Here's the next one**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sleepover

I walked into my English class just before the other students came in and walked up the steps to the higher seats.

"Smoaky!"

I turned around to see my friend Jamie running up the steps "You're in this class to?"

"Yep" He grinned walking along the seats and sat down.

I rolled my eyes walking over and sat next to him "I thought I would have peace and quiet this year"

"Aww sorry Lic" He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek "I'll be good, I promise"

"You better be" I nudged him.

"Morning everyone" I looked up to see a new yet very hot teacher standing at the front "My name is Jack Hanson and I'll be your teacher for this year"

"More like Mr Handsome" Jamie mumbled.

I bit my lip from stopping myself from laughing ... Jamie is very open about being gay and I love him for it but some people still give him grief.

I pulled out my phone and sneakily took a photo of our teacher and sent it to Jen.

_Mine and Jamie's new teacher for the year Mr Hanson aka Mr Handsome - Lici xx_

**_HOTT! I'll post it straight away! - Jenni xx_**

"MIT gal is at it again" Jamie whispered looking up from his phone.

I looked at the newest text on my phone which had the photo I text Jen:

**Handsome Alert!**

**Mr Handsome aka Jack Hanson is a new English teacher this year!  
He's off limits guys and gals! #unfair  
MITgal xox**

"She stole my name" Jamie grumbled.

I giggled lightly "Stop pouting, he's might be married"

"Doesn't mean we can't look" He winked.

"Still off limits Jam" I pointed at him.

"A boy can dream" He sighed.

I shaked my head and focused on my work instead of drooling over Mr Hanson.

* * *

"Hey"

I looked up from my work to see Barry "Hi stranger" I grinned.

He sat down and looked around the library before looking back at me "Some things happened in Central"

"Everything okay?" I looked at him concerned.

He nodded "It is for now, Caitlin send she'll email you about something nerdy"

"I'll have a look when I get back to my room" I nodded "And not everything we talk about is nerdy Allen"

"Of course not" He chuckled "How's your classes been?"

"Hectic as usual" I shrugged "Have you made it to any classes yet?"

"Yep, all of them" He grinned "I don't skip classes Smoak"

"Of course you don't" I smirked closing my book and put it back in my bag "I'll leave you to study" I stood up and kissed his cheek "Good to see you B"

"You too Lic" He smiled.

"See you later" I picked up my bag and walked out of the library as my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hello Felicity" Caitlin's voice came through._

"Why so formal Cat" I giggled as I walked through campus.

_"I wanted to change it up a bit" She laughed "Have you seen that email yet?"_

"Not yet, I left my tablet in my dorm" I looked around "Why, what's up?"

_"There's a new masked hero around and it's freaking Barry out"_

"I thought he was acting weird" I pointed out walking into my building "Do you know anything about it?"

_"Nothing, Barry's tried to catch him after an attack but he's always disappeared"_

I swiped my card and opened my door "I'm guessing everything I need to know is in the email"

_"Yeah, let me know what you think"_

"Give me a few days to sort it out; first week back is always the worse"

_"Got it, speak to you soon" Then she hung up._

I looked at the email and clicked on the first link sighing ... This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

**~4 Days Later~**

I've looked through the evidence that Caitlin sent me and we've talked all week but we've got nothing, whoever this guy is, he's good.

"Oi Smoak!" Jen's voice shouted.

I blinked and looked at her "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind, what's going with you?"

"Nothing, just helping Barry and Caitlin with something"

"C'mon, you never keep this superhero stuff from me"

"Honestly, there's nothing to tell yet" I sighed "They found another masked hero and needed my help to find him"

"Him?" She looked at me "It could be a girl for all you know"

"True" I giggled grabbing my laptop and tablet "Enough about that, which one?"

"I'll take the laptop, your tablet hates me" She grinned.

I shaked my head and loaded up the site "First one is from **Bookwormguy**"

**_Dear MITgal,_**

**_I'm new this year and don't have many friends  
I was kinda I geek in High School and always hidden behind books_**

**_What should I do?_**

**_Bookwormguy_**

"Get your head of the books nerd" Jen mumbled then yelped when I threw a pillow at her "Hey!"

"Be nice" I pointed at her "I'm like him"

"You have friends and go out, well except during summer when you worked" She smirked.

I rolled my eye "Whatever Jennifer, what should we say?"

"I'll let you take that one while I give someone fashion advice" She grinned and started typing away.

I looked at my tablet and smiled before typing.

_Dear Bookwormguy,_

_Studies comes first but take a break and enjoy college life  
Make some friends by join a few clubs _

_MITgal xox_

"Nicely done" Jen smiled "We're pros at this now"

"Of course we are" I giggled falling onto my bed next to her "Whose idea was it have a sleepover on a Sunday?"

"I had some work to finish off" Jen shrugged yawning "And we always do it after our first week"

I looked at my clock and sighed resting my head on my pillow "We better get some sleep because I have a 9am class"

"Night sugar"

I giggled yawning "Night Peanut"

* * *

I shot up and looked at my clock 8:38 "Crap!" I jumped out of bed and opened my closet "Jen! Wake up!"

"No!" Jen groaned.

"Jennifer Cole, get your ass up now!" I growled.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "What the hell Fic?"

"I'm gonna be late and so are you!" I glared at her running into my bathroom.

"I don't have a class until 11"

I walked out of the bathroom changed in a yellow summer dress with black pumps and my hair its usual ponytail "Well"

"Perfect" Jen smiled "Now go!"

"Laters!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and out of the doors.

"What's the rush?"

I looked up to see Ricci "I'm late for my class"

"Not like you" He chuckled "Catch up later?"

"Sure, bye!" I shouted and ran across campus when I bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" I looked up and froze ... Oh my god!

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Playboy

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the next one**

**A familiar face will be appearing**

**So, ENJOY! **

* * *

Playboy

I froze in my spot as looked at the person in front of me. I couldn't believe it Starling City's Playboy Oliver Queen is here!

"I should be saying sorry, I'm looking for my dorm" Oliver smiled.

"Right" I nodded walking around him "See you around"

"Wait" I turned back to look at him "What's your name?"

"Felicity" I smiled a little "Nice to meet you Mr Queen" I turned around and ran off into the building.

"You're late Smoaky!" Jamie smirked learning against the wall.

"Why you outside then?" I crossed my arms.

"Handsome cancelled the lesson" He shrugged.

"Why didn't you let me know?" I glared at him.

"I did" He grinned standing up straight "I texted you twice"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and froze. Oh no this is MITgal phone.

"New phone?" Jamie asked looking at it confused.

"No, it's Jen's" I shaked my head "I must of picked hers up by mistake"

"Coffee?" He nodded to the door.

"I would love one" I smiled following him out of the building "You're paying Laing"

"Of course" He smiled holding his arm out "Shall we?"

I giggled linking my arm with his "Let's go"

* * *

"Usual?" Jamie looked at me.

"Yeah" I nodded and walked over to our usual table then pulled out the phone and sent out a text:

**Queen Alert!  
That's right people Playboy Oliver Queen is at MIT  
A new piece of meat for you girls to fight over ;)  
MITgal xox**

"There we go" Jamie grinned sitting down and pulled out his phone as it beeped "Oh great Queen is alive"

"You know Oliver Queen?" I looked at him confused.

"We went to same high school, he outed me and then disappeared until now" He shrugged.

"You're safe Jam"

He waved me off "I'm over it, it was four years ago"

"Right" I put my cup down smiling "What's the gossip with you over summer?"

"Nothing" He looked away blushing.

"You're a bad liar James" I pointed at him.

"What have you done now?" We looked up to see Jen smiling.

"Trying to find out what he did over summer" I smirked.

"Nothing happened" Jamie quickly said.

"Yeah, tell that to your tomato face" Jen grinned "Spill James"

"Okay" He groaned sitting forward "I'm no longer single"

I squealed "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You don't know him" He pointed at me "And don't even think about hacking into my phone"

"I would never do that" I smiled.

"C'mon" Jen nudged him "Tell us something?"

"Nope" He shaked his head smiling "All you need to know he is amazing"

"Good" We smiled.

* * *

_"Please tell me you've found something!" Caitlin's voice came through my ear piece._

"Sort of" I smiled walking through campus with my tablet "You said this thing showed about two weeks ago"

_"Yeah, when Barry was in Starling"_

"I don't want to know why he was there" I shaked my head "But there was a few murders the last two weeks in Starling, all the victims were killed with arrows"

_"Felicity Megan Smoak! You're a genius!"_

I giggled "I know"

_"What do we do now?"_

"Now, I leave it to you and Cisco to figure it out while I finish my work off"

_She groaned "But we can't do it without you or Barry who is holding off being the Flash"_

"Why?" I asked confused "He loves being the fastest man alive" I turned around when I heard someone coughing but saw nothing.

"Because" I jumped turning back to see Barry "I don't wanna get killed so stay out of it Cat"

_"I'm ignoring the idiot" Caitlin sighed "I'll talk to you late Lic with the update"_

"Got it, laters" I heard a beep and looked at my best friend "What the hell is wrong with you?" I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow" He rubbed his arm "Nothing is wrong with me"

"Right whatever Allen" I shaked my head "Be a coward"

"It's hard Lici" He sighed.

"Don't tell me what's hard because you're not the only one who lost someone that night" I turned around and walked off.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Hate

**Here's the next one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hate

**~1 Week Later~**

One thing I love about this campus is the views. I love sitting on a bench in the park studying and listening to music.

I looked up when someone pushed my book down to see Mr Playboy. I sighed taking my earphones out "Can I help you?"

He smiled sitting down next to me "What you doing here on your own?"

"Studying" I pointed at my book "Something you should be doing"

He shrugged "I've got better things to do"

"Like bothering me" I looked at him.

He chuckled taking my book "What we studying then?"

"_I'm _studying for an English exam" I said taking my book back and stood up.

"I'm trying to be nice"

"You being nice?" I laughed "You haven't got a nice bone in your body"

He stood up and towered over me "You don't even know me"

"I know that you're a bully" I glared at him "Getting into people's business like that is rude, so stay the hell away from me" I pushed past him and walked off as my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it then smiled answering it "Mum?"

_"Sweetness! How are you?" My mother's voice came through the speaker._

"I'm good, studying hard" I nodded "How are you and dad?"

_"We're enjoy retirement" She laughed "Now, being serious"_

"This doesn't sound good" I sighed "What have I done?"

_"What's going on with you and Barry?"_

I groaned "Jen told you"

_"Of course she did" She said "You three are like siblings"_

"We fight like siblings too" I rolled my eyes "Your point?"

_"You haven't spoken in a week Lici"_

"That's because he's being an idiot"

_"Most men are idiots, including your father"_

"You're right about part of that" I giggled "Just give us some time and we'll be back to the crazy trio"

_"Okay" She sighed "We just worry about you three"_

"I know" I walked into the IT building "I'll speak to you later; I've got some things to do"

_"Speak to you soon sweetie" She said then hung up._

* * *

"Felicity!"

I spun around to see Caitlin running towards me "Cat?"

"Hey" She hugged me tight.

I looked at her confused "What are you doing here?"

"To visit you" She grinned.

I shaked my head as we walked around "You're lucky I'm free now"

"You're not the only one who can hack things" She winked.

"I know" I giggled "So, the real reason you came here"

"Right" She took her tablet out of her bag and swiped across the screen "This appeared" She passed it to me.

I looked at the screen to see a sketch "Is that who I think it is?"

"The Vigilante"

"The what?" I looked at her.

"This thing that's using arrows to kill, it's what the SCPD is calling him"

"So, they've decided it's a guy?"

"Of course" She grinned "He looks yummy from the sketch"

I nudged her "Stop it"

"Talking of yummy" She nodded over "Who's he?"

I looked over and groaned "Oliver Queen, he's a jerk"

"A yummy jerk" She pointed out "I take it you two hate each other"

"I hate him and he's trying to get me to fall for him like every other girl on campus"

She took the tablet off me and held it up "Mmm, you don't think"

"What?" I looked at her.

"That he could be him?"

I laughed "You seriously think Oliver Queen is a killer" I looked at the sketch again "They look nothing alike"

"It was just a thought" She shrugged.

"C'mon Detective Snow" I linked my arm through hers smiling "Let's go"

* * *

"Right" Jenna crossed her arms as we sat in my dorm room "Sort it out, now"

"Give it up Jen" Barry sighed "She isn't gonna speak to me"

"I'm standing right here" I glared at him "You need to stop being a little kid and living in the past"

"I'm sorry that I don't want to get killed or let anyone else I know die"

"You're not gonna die" Caitlin rolled her eyes "With our help, you'll fine"

"I'm not chasing after a mad man with arrows" Barry shaked his head.

"I can't listen to this" I walked towards the door and opened it to see the Jerk face "What do you want?"

Oliver looked over my shoulder "Slumber party?" He smirked "Where is my invite?"

"Must of got lost in the post" I crossed my arms "Can I help you Mr Queen?"

"You left this" He held up my book "After our little chat this morning"

"Hey there" Jenna stood next to me grinning "I'm Jenna, Felicity's best friend"

"Oliver" He took her hand and kissed the back of it "I'm hoping to take your best friend on a date"

"In your dreams Playboy" I rolled my eyes "Anything else?"

"Nope" He grinned "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Smoak" He turned and walked off.

I closed the door and slid down it "I hate him"

"He's hot" Caitlin grinned.

Jen sat down next to me "Why do you hate him?"

"He's a jerk and a bully" I sighed "Jamie told me all about him since they went to high school together"

"That was high school Lic" Caitlin said "He might be different"

"You're the one being cold to him, he's trying to be nice" Jen pointed out.

"He's not nice" I shaked my head and looked around "Where's the coward gone?"

"Fresh air" Caitlin shrugged.

* * *

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Can I sit here?" I looked up from my book to see Barry.

"Sure" I nodded.

He sat next to me on the bench and sighed "I'm sorry, lots of things have been going on and you was right"

"Barry..." I started.

"No, you was" He looked at me "I was a coward and I'm gonna try my best to find this killer"

"With my help" I smiled.

"No, you're going nowhere" He shaked his head "I would prefer if my best friend stayed here and control everything on the IT part"

"Fine" I sighed "But let Cat and Cisco help"

"Okay" He nodded then smirked "So, Oliver Queen"

"Not you too" I groaned.

He chuckled "I'm not trying anything because you're like my sister and he's a bad guy"

"I'm glad we're on the same page" I giggled.

"So, what's the latest on this arrow killer?"

"There's a sketch of a guy in a hood and mask" I shrugged "Cat is trying to find more but that's the latest"

"I'll go to Central this weekend and sort it out"

"Be careful, okay?" I looked at him.

"I'm the Flash" He winked "Fastest man alive"

I pushed him "Dorkest man alive"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Christmas

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Christmas

**~2 Months Later~**

"Home Sweet Home" I smiled pulled my car into my driveway and got out.

"Lici!" My younger sister Millie who is 15 ran out of the house smiling.

"Millie" I hugged her tight "I've missed you sis"

"I've missed you too" She smiled "But Mum and Dad are driving me crazy"

I giggled "Retirement"

"Megan" She glared at me "It's not funny"

"It is Hope" I grinned getting my bag out of the back "Lead the way to crazy"

She rolled her eyes walking up the path "Crazy isn't the word for those two"

"Why do you think I'm living at Uni" I yelped when she pinched me "Ow"

"Good" She pulled her tongue out and opened the door "Ma! Dad! Twin 1 is home!"

"Felicity!" Mum smiled walking over and hugged me tight.

"Hi Mama" I smiled and looked at her "How you doing?"

"I'm perfect" She grinned "Glad to have all my babies here for the break"

"Noah will be here soon" My dad popped his head out of kitchen smiling "Want to help out?"

"Of course" I smiled giving my bag to Millie "Put that in my room"

"Yes Megan" She smirked and walked off.

"I'll go and sort the guest rooms out" Mum nodded and walked off.

I looked at my dad "What have I missed?"

"It's nothing" He shaked his head and disappeared.

"Daddy" I followed him "I'm gone for three months and it seems like everything has changed"

He sighed washing his hands "It's hard with Luke being gone"

"Seven Months" I nodded sitting on the stool "It was a nightmare for us all"

"I know" He nodded "Your mother has these moments, one day she's happy then the next is avoiding everyone"

"It'll be fine dad" I smiled a little "I think this holiday will be good for all of us to relax"

"It sure will" He kissed my head "I'm glad you're home"

"Me too"

* * *

I walked along a path the next day "I hate this place"

"You're not the only one" Barry chuckled "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Go and see your mum"

"I'll be back in a Flash" He winked and walked off.

I rolled my eyes walking down another path and stopped at my brother's grave.

**_Lucas Jonathan Davis-Smoak  
Age 29  
Loving Dad, Brother, Husband and Son  
Reaching High to Catch the Stars_**

"Hey Luke" I smiled a little resting the sunflowers on his grave "Lexie took her first steps a few months ago and she is now driving Andy up the wall" I giggled lightly "It's been a hard time without you but like you used to say life goes on" I looked around and spotted Barry at his mum's grave "You must know about Barry and what he does, we're trying to find a guy but he's a sneaky one" I nodded "I'll try and visit before I leave but Merry Christmas Luke, enjoy laughing at our craziness" I kissed my hand and placed it on the stone "See you soon"

"Felicity?"

I turned around shocked "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"To visit my dad" Oliver smiled a little "What about you?"

"My brother" I sighed.

"Could we talk?" He nodded to the bench.

"Sure" I walked over and sat down.

He walked over and sat next to me then sighed "I want to apologise"

"Oliver"

"No" He shaked his head "I apologised to Jamie for all those things I did to him and we can hopefully be friends again but I want to say I'm sorry that you was at the back end of my comments"

"Its okay" I looked at him "I'm sorry too, I had an argument with my best friend and you got the brunt of it"

"Could I ask you something, personal?" He looked at me.

"Lucas" I nodded at the grave "Died seven months ago in a car accident on his way to work"

"Sunflowers are not a flower you can get in winter"

"They were his favourite" I said "There's a little flower shop that Luke went in and they ordered loads in so we can pick them up anytime we want them"

"It's a nice thing to do" He smiled "What did he work as?"

"A Detective" I smiled a little "He loved solving crimes that no one else could" I pointed to the picture near the grave "That's his husband Andy and their 20 month old daughter Lexie"

"I'm sorry for your lose Felicity"

"I'm okay" I nodded "How did your dad die?"

"He was murdered" He smiled a little "About five years ago"

"I'm sorry Oliver"

He shaked his head "It was a long time ago"

"Lici" We looked up to see Barry "You ready?"

"Yeah" I stood up and looked at Oliver "Thank you"

"No problem" Oliver smiled standing up and started to walk off.

"Wait" I spoke up.

Oliver turned around "Yeah?"

"Don't even think of it" Barry glared at me.

"We're having a party on Boxing Day at my house" I smiled "Would you like to come?"

"Sure" He smiled.

I gave him my phone "Put your number in and I'll texted you the details"

He typed it in and passed it back "I'll see you soon" He turned around and walked off.

"You're an idiot" Barry shaked his head.

I pushed him "Let's go"

* * *

"I should of known you would be studying" A familiar voice said from my door.

I spun around and squealed "Noah!" I ran over and hugged him tight "I've missed you twin"

"I've missed you too Lic" Noah smiled "How's MIT?"

"Keeping busy" I nodded walking over and sat on my bed "How's Stanford?"

He walked over and sat down "It's stressful but its med school"

"You want to be a doctor" I smirked.

"I know" He chuckled "So, anything new?"

I shake my head "Nothing new"

"C'mon, I'm your twin"

"Pulling the twin card will not get anything out of me" I glared at him as my phone started to ring.

He rolled his eyes "Say hi to Jen or Barry for me" He got up and walked towards the door.

"Noah" He turned back "When you start your internship, which hospital?"

"I'm going to Starling City" He smiled "I want to be closer to home"

"I'm glad" I smiled.

"Answer that phone before they go crazy" He chuckled and walked out.

I picked up my phone and answered it "Jennifer, my brother is calling you crazy and I agree"

_"Felicity?" A deep voice said on the other end._

I sat up straight and looked at my screen 'Playboy' "Oliver?"

_"I'm sorry, I'll phone back later if you're busy"_

"No, it's fine" I jumped up and closed my door "Is everything okay?"

_"Everything is fine" he said "I wanted to ask you something but I don't think I'll have the courage to say it to your face"_

"Oliver Queen is nervous" I smirked walking over to my desk and picked up my tablet.

_"I don't" He groaned "Never mind"_

I giggled sitting on my bed and turned on my tablet "What's the question Mr Queen?"

_"Would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Smoak?"_

I froze ... Playboy Oliver Queen asking me on a date? "I ..."

_"I don't mean today or tomorrow" He started "I mean when we're back at MIT"_

I smiled "Okay"

_"Okay?"_

I rolled my eyes "Yes Mr Queen, it's a date"

_"Okay, I'll see you on Boxing Day"_

"I'll see you soon Mr Queen" I grinned.

_"Bye Felicity" He chuckled and hung up._

* * *

**~Christmas Day~**

Noah sat down next to me and gave me a small parcel smiling "Merry Christmas Twin"

"Noah" I glared at him "We said no presents"

"Because it's our birthday tomorrow, I know" He grinned "Open it"

"Fine" I groaned.

Alexis looked up at me "Help?"

"Of course you can" I smiled and put the parcel in front of her.

"Carefully" Noah stated.

"We will be dummy" I giggled.

"All done" Lexie grinned passing me the box.

"Thank you sweetness" I kissed her head and opened the box to reveal a necklace with my name in curvy writing "It's perfect" I looked at my brother "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Noah smiled "I got one for Mills and Lexie for when she's older"

"I'll keep it safe" Andy smiled "What do you say to Uncle Noah Lex"

"Thank you" Lexie grinned.

"Right family photo" Mum smiled grabbing her camera.

"Ma, we don't have to" Millie spoke up.

"It's a tradition, so everyone move it" She snapped.

I looked at dad who shaked his head "Mum" I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders "Stop"

She started shaking "I'm sorry" She whispered hugging me tight and I felt the tears fall.

"Mama" I rubbed her back "It's okay, we're all hurting"

"I need to go" She pulled out and walked out of the room.

"I'll go" Dad got up and walked out.

I sighed sitting back down "Merry Christmas to us"

"Hey" Noah nudged me "Enough of that"

"I knew this would happen" I looked at him "It's Luke's favourite holiday"

"He would also want us to be happy" Andy smiled a little.

"I know" I sighed resting my head on my brother's shoulder.

* * *

**~Boxing Day~**

"Birthday Girl!" Jen squealed running into my room and hugged me tight.

"Hey" I giggled pulling out of the hug and spun around in my red skate dress "Well?"

"You look hot" She smirked "Has this got something to do with a certain Playboy?"

"I knew he would tell you" I groaned stepping into my new black heels "We're friends and bonded over losing a family member"

"Who?"

"It's not my story to tell just like I won't tell yours or Barry's story to anyone"

She took my hand and squeezed it "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will peanut" I smiled "Now let's get downstairs"

"I'm going to find the birthday boy" She winked and ran out.

I rolled my eyes walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"Filly!" Lexie squealed running over in her sparkly sliver dress.

"Hi Princess Lexie" I smiled scooping her up as the door bell rang "I got it!" I walked over and opened the door to see Oliver and a young girl "Hi"

"Hey" Oliver smiled "Felicity, this is my sister"

"Thea!" Millie squealed running over and pulled her away.

"You have a sister?" I looked at him.

"Who knows your sister" Oliver chuckled "How many siblings do you have?"

"Luke, Millie and my twin Noah" I grinned "And this is my niece Lexie"

"Hi Lexie" He smiled "I'm Oliver"

"Ollie" Lexie grinned.

"Come in before you freeze" I stepped aside.

"Thanks" He nodded walking in and took his jacket off then went to take his shoes off.

"You don't have to take them off"

"They are dirty" He looked at me.

"Believe me, my parents are used to a bit of dirt" I giggled.

"Okay" He nodded.

"Lici!" I looked up to see Iris, Barry, Cat and Cisco walking up the pathway.

"Hey" I grinned and hugged them.

"I smell food" Cisco ran off before Barry walking quickly behind him.

"Boys and food" Iris shaked her head and hugged me "Happy Birthday girl"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Why don't we take little Lexie" Cat took Lexie off me and winked at me before walking off.

"It's your birthday?" Oliver asked.

"I know" I giggled "Must have forgotten that part"

"You think" He smirked.

"Close the door Flick, its freezing" Mum appeared "Oh hi"

"Hi Mrs Smoak, I'm Oliver Queen" He put his hand out.

"I know who you are" She smiled shaking his hand "You look like your father"

"Mother!" I glared at her "Shouldn't you be cooking or something"

"I'm going" She sighed turning around and disappeared.

"I'm ..." I got cut off by screaming.

"Noah James Smoak! Get your ass here now!" Jen shouted.

"Gotta catch me first Jennifer!" Noah laughed running down the stairs "Hey sis! Bye sis!" He shouted running out of the house followed by Jen.

"Is your house anyways like this?" Oliver looked at me.

"Always" I grinned "C'mon"

* * *

**Next up: The Date!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Date Night

**Here's the next one guys!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Date Night

**~1 Month Later~**

I walked quickly out of my class and into the courtyard to find it empty.

"Hey" Jamie smiled walking over "You lost?"

"Have you seen Jen, we're going shopping for something" I looked around.

"Like something for your date with Oliver Queen" He smirked.

I groaned "Jen told you"

"You did" He grinned "He watches your every move and you two flirt a lot"

"No we don't!" I pushed him.

"Yes you do" I spun around to see my best friend.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "Are you gonna help or not?"

"We're gonna help" Jen grinned.

"We?" Jamie looked at her "I have an exam which I need to study for"

"Oh c'mon, we know you enjoy fashion"

"Fine" He sighed "Let's go before I change my mind"

* * *

"I hate shopping" I groaned walking through the shop.

"You love it really" Jen grinned nudging me "Oooh" She walked off.

I shaked my head pulling out my phone as it rang and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hey, can you talk?" Cisco's voice came through._

I looked around to see my friends on the other side "Not really, I'm with Jamie and Jen"

_"Sorry, I'll phone you later"_

"Cis, I'm a good listener" I smiled looking through the rails "Go on"

_"Okay, Flash and Arrow met last night"_

"Really, Barry never" I stopped "Actually I haven't seen him today"

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe ..."

I cut him off "Cis, I'll phone you later, problem here" I hung up and went over to my fighting friends "Oi! What the hell is going on?"

Jen spun around smiling "We found it!"

"You were fighting" I pointed at them.

"Not really" Jamie chuckled "Now while you two go to changing rooms, I see the new fashion line" He winked and darted off.

"C'mon" Jen grabbed my hand and pulled me into the changing rooms.

"You're crazy" I pointed at her and went into the stall with the dresses she picked out.

"Where is Mr Queen taking you?"

"He won't tell me" I groaned closing the curtains.

"It could be a night full of passion"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jennifer" I snapped "It's a first date"

"Yeah, a first date with a Playboy"

"Ex-Playboy" I rolled my eyes walking out in a black fitted dress.

She shaked her head and waved her hand "Next"

"We're gonna be here all day" I sighed changing into the next one.

"We won't if you find one you like" She giggled.

I looked in the mirror and smiled "This one"

"Which one?" She opened the curtain and smiled at me through the mirror "Perfect, now shoes!" She grinned darting off.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

I walked out of the bathroom in a purple dress that stopped at my knees with my curly locks pulled to the side and my _Felicity _necklace hanging around my neck. I was about to put my sparkly silver heels when someone knocked on my door and my phone rang "Come in" I went to get my phone as the door opened.

"Hey" Oliver smiled.

"Hey, one second" I picked my phone up and groaned answering it "What Barry?"

_"Where are you?"_

"About to go out of the door with Oliver"

_"Felicity, listen to me about Queen"_

"I'm not going through this again" I sighed "I need to go"

_"Licity ..."_

"Not now" I hung up and turned around to Oliver who was wearing a grey suit "Sorry about that"

"We can cancel" He looked at me.

I shaked my head "I need to get out for a while"

He held out his hand smiling "Ready?"

"Ready" I smiled grabbing my bag and took his hand then we walked out.

"You look beautiful Miss Smoak" He opened the main door.

"Thanks" I smiled walking out into the cool night "You look very dapper Mr Queen"

"Dapper?" He smirked "That's new"

"Shhh" I pushed him and froze when I saw the car with a man leant against it "Who's that?"

"Felicity meet John Diggle, my driver" He smiled "Digs, this is Felicity"

"Nice to finally meet you Felicity" John smiled held out his hand.

"You too John" I smiled shaking his hand.

Oliver opened the door smirking "Ladies first"

"Thank you" I giggled climbing in.

He climbed in sitting to next to me "When you're ready Digs"

John jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Oliver looked at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled "It's been a stressful week and this will take my mind off everything"

"Well" He took my hand in his and smiled "I promise to give you a stress and drama free night"

"I'll hold you to that Mr Queen" I smirked.

* * *

"So, how long have you, Jen and Berry been friends?" Oliver asked once we sat in a fancy Italian restaurant which I don't know the name off, so he ordered some pasta dishes and red wine.

"Before we were born" I nodded "Our parents plus Iris's parents are best friends"

"So, you grew up together?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Question for you now Mr Queen"

"Ask me anything" He smiled.

"Why haven't I met your best friend?"

"He's in Paris or somewhere travelling with his girlfriend" He nodded "Tommy will be back hopefully next week so you'll meet him then"

"High School buddies?"

"Kindergarten" He chuckled "We caused a lot of trouble"

"I bet" I smirked "I was and still ..." I got cut off by a loud bang and everything went black.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger!**

**Sorry but you'll have to until the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Truth

**Hey**

**Sorry about the other one **

**hopefully this works**

**This one reveals some big secrets!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Truth

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep_

Beeping? Why can I hear beeping? Last thing I remember was having dinner with Oliver then everything went black.

_"Why on earth did you bring her here?" _a voice shouted ... John?

_"I couldn't take her to the hospital Digs!" _Oliver?

I blinked and opened my eyes to see a ceiling and slowing sat up "Where am I?" I looked around to see different technology.

"Hey" Oliver appeared in front of me "You okay?"

"Headache" I rubbed my head smiling a little "What happened?"

"Explosion" John spun around on a chair smiling.

"A what?" I looked at Oliver who was in a green leather suit with a hood ... oh no "Please tell me this is a joke?"

"What?" Oliver looked at me.

"You're the killer"

"I'm going!" John jumped up and darted up the stairs.

"Felicity" Oliver walked towards me.

"Stop!" I put my hand up "Don't move"

"Fel ..."

I cut him off "You're the Vigilante?"

"Yes and I'm not a killer" He pointed out.

"You killed all those innocent people with arrows!"

"Those guys weren't innocent; they did horrible things to innocent people" He looked at me confused "How did you know I used arrows?"

"Erm" I looked away "I can't tell you"

"Did Barry or Caitlin tell you?"

"Yes" I looked at him shocked "That's what they've been trying to tell me, they knew"

"Me and Barry have been working together to save both Central City and Starling City" He smiled "So, you're a hacker too?"

"Hacker is mean word" I giggled lightly "But yes, I can break down firewalls and other things"

"Listen" He sat next to me on the table "I'm sorry you had to find out like this and our date got ruined"

"I had fun until the explosion" I smiled "Have you figured out what caused it?"

"Not yet" He shaked his head grabbing his phone as it rang and pressed a button "Barry"

_"You've got five seconds Arrow to tell me that Felicity is okay and not dead somewhere!"_

"I'm fine Allen" I rolled my eyes "Slight headache and nothing serious"

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes Flash, no broken bones or anything" I giggled "Now, hang up"

_"Fine" Then we heard the beep._

"I promise to never get on your bad side ever again" Oliver smirked.

"Shut it" I nudged him and looked around the place "Where are we?"

"Underneath my club" He smiled "I built this place when I came back to the city"

"So, we're in Starling?"

"Yes" He jumped up and held out his hand "C'mon let's get back to campus"

* * *

"You look how I feel" Jamie smirked walking next to me.

"Long night" I yawned linking our arms together and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why not go back to bed?"

"I've never missed a day at school ever"

"Lic, you haven't slept in three days"

I groaned "I knew I shouldn't have told you"

"You did because you trust me" He nudged me "Here's your stop"

"Thanks, coffee later?" I looked at him.

"If you promise to get some sleep or I'll phone your brother"

"I promise" I sighed walking into the building and into the IT suite. I sat in my normal seat which is near the back and logged into my account.

"Another boring class" Poppy groaned sitting in chair next to me.

I giggled "Welcome to my world Pops"

"How have you not graduated early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I smirked.

"We're too smart" She grinned turning back to her computer.

I shake my head turning to my computer when a small box popped up.

**Oliver: Hey**

I looked around the room before replying.

_Me: Hi, I'm in class_

**Oliver: So am I, I'm bored**

_Me: Not the only one but I'm top of my class unlike you Mr Queen who needs to focus ;)_

**Oliver: Touché, are you busy after class?**

_Me: Coffee date with Jamie, why?_

**Oliver: I was gonna ask you to come to Starling with me for the weekend**

I froze and gasped to the screen.

"What's up with you?" Poppy whispered and gasped "Oh my god!"

"Poppy and Felicity!" Our teacher shouted.

I quickly closed the chat box "Sorry Ma'am"

"Trouble Maker" Poppy grinned.

* * *

"I'm so glad I only had one class today" I sighed drinking my coffee.

"Suck up" Jamie pulled his tongue out.

"Childish" I grinned.

"What is this about you and Oliver dating?" Jenna stormed into the coffee shop and sat at our table.

"We're not" I looked at her confused "We went on one date"

"MITgal alert!" Jamie grinned and passed me the phone.

I glared at Jen and looked at the text.

**_Love is In the Air!  
Things are heating up between Playboy and ITgal!  
The couple are now spending the weekend together  
L.O.V.E  
MITgal xox_**

"Explain!" Jen glared at me.

"He asked me to go to Starling for the weekend" I shrugged "I haven't answered him because I got in trouble during class"

"Text him and get going" Jamie nodded sipping his coffee.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Go, Oliver has already got a bag of your clothes" Jen grinned "He's just waiting for you to text him"

"Fine" I grabbed my phone and texted Oliver.

_I'm at the coffee shop if you're ready to go :) - Felicity_

**I'm outside ;) - Oliver**

I looked up to see John leaning against the car smiling and waved "My ride is here" I smiled getting up and hugged them "I'll see you Monday"

"Have fun!" They grinned.

"I will" I giggled and walked out "Hi John"

"Miss Smoak" John smiled opening the door.

"You can call me Felicity" I smiled.

"Then call me Diggle" He grinned.

"I like John" I giggled climbing into the car to sit next to Oliver "Hi"

"Hey there" Oliver grinned "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I yawned "Sorry, I'm very tired"

"Go to sleep, it's a five hour drive anyways" He put his arm around me.

"Thanks" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

I shot up blinking a few times and looked around the unfamiliar room "Oliver?"

"Afternoon" I looked at the door to see the man himself with a tray.

"Hi, what's this?" I pointed at the tray.

"Late lunch" He smiled walking over and sat on the bed across from me then place the tray between us "Nothing special just turkey salad sandwiches and cup of coffee"

"Thanks" I took the mug and drank some "Where are we?"

"My apartment, don't worry it's got two bedrooms" He nodded "I thought we could eat this and head to the cave"

I giggled "The Cave?"

"Don't ask, Sara came up with it"

"Sara?"

"Oh, you'll meet her later; she's part of the team and also Roy"

"Got it" I nodded putting the mug on the table and looked at him "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course" He smiled "Anything"

"You told me your biggest secret and I'm gonna tell you mine"

"You don't have to"

I shaked my head "If we want to be together then I need to tell you"

"Okay"

"I'm MITgal" I smiled "And so is Jen"

"Really?" He looked at me shocked.

"Really" I nodded "It's weird but people come to us for advice"

"I think it's great that you help people" He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled.

* * *

"About time Queen!" A familiar voice shouted as we walked into the Cave.

"Shut it Allen" I rolled my eyes walking over to him and wacked him on the arm.

"Ow" He glared at me "That hurt"

"Says the one who heals fast" Caitlin shaked her head and hugged me "You okay?"

"Never better" I grinned and sat down on one of the spinning chairs "So, what's going on?"

"Felicity" Oliver smiled "These are Sara and Roy aka Black Canary and Arsenal"

"Red arrows and crazy chick" Caitlin mumbled in my ear.

I pushed her and looked at the other two members "Nice to meet you"

"You too, Ollie hasn't stopped talking about you" Sara grinned.

I blushed spinning around on the chair to see my glasses on the table "Who brought these?"

"I did" Barry stood behind me "You'll need them"

I looked up at him smiling "Thanks B"

"Ready to catch this bad guy?" Caitlin sat next to me.

"What you doing here anyways?" I looked at her and Cisco "What about Star Labs?"

"We still go there when the bad guy is there and switch" Cisco grinned "I get to see real training instead of high speed"

"Hey" Barry crossed his arms which made us laugh.

I looked at the computer and started typing then grinned "Two blocked away in an old warehouse, so be …" I spun around to see it empty except for me, Caitlin and Cisco "Careful"

"Let's start" Cisco grinned.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Nice long chapter for you!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Together

**Sorry for the wait ... again**

**I've had a crazy few months and it's not slowing down at all**

**so, chapters will be published when I can**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Together

It's been three weeks since I joined the Arrow/Flash team and things have been interesting especially when I'm trying to study and Oliver is training in front of my desk _shirtless_.

"You're drooling" A familiar voice whispered behind making me jump.

I spun around on my chair "Scare me next time Cat"

Caitlin giggled sitting on the other chair "Liking the view?"

I blushed "I was thinking"

"About taking that hunk to bed" She smirked.

"No!" I punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" She yelped rubbing her arm.

"What you doing here Caitlin?" We looked up to see Oliver putting his t-shirt back on.

"To see if my bestie needed some company" She smiled.

"We were busy studying" He walked around grabbing his book and leant against the table.

"And that was?" She pointed over to the mats.

"I was taking a break" He shrugged.

"A break he takes every 10 minutes" I smirked up at him.

"Maths is very boring" He sighed.

"Okay" Caitlin stood up "I'll leave you lovebirds alone to _study_" She winked at me before disappearing up the stairs.

"She's a bit crazy" He chuckled.

"I know" I giggled and looked at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Depend on what" He grinned "What's up?"

"Can I tell Jen, she's been helping to find you and now we have?"

"Sure but she can't come here" He looked at me "There's too many people in here"

"Aww" I smirked standing up "Is Mr Queen getting too many friends?"

"I only need one friend and" He put his arms around me "She's standing in front of me"

"Really?"

"Really" He smiled leaning down.

I pushed him back "No, you stink and you're very sweaty"

"Fine" He kissed my cheek before standing up "I'll go and change" He pouted walking off.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"Hey bestie!" Jen grinned walking into my dorm and hugged me tight "Missed you"

"I haven't been anywhere" I giggled.

"You're never here except for class which you disappear after every one to go to Starling" She looked at me sternly "What's going on?"

I sighed sitting on my bed "There's been a lot going on, I've been helping Barry out with some Flash things"

"Really?" She sat opposite me "That sounds cool"

"I've also been working with the Arrow"

"Arrow!" She looked at me "Are you crazy, the dude with arrows?"

"He's actually a great guy, once you get to know him" I smiled.

"I know that smile!" She pointed at me "You're falling for a killer!"

"Oliver isn't a killer!" I glared at her "He's saving his city"

"What?" She looked at me shocked "Oliver, as in Oliver Queen is Arrow"

"Yes" I sighed "He's a hero Jen, just like Barry but uses arrows to save lives"

"Are you happy?"

"I am" I smiled "How about me, you, Oliver and Barry go to Mitch's for dinner?"

"Okay" She sighed "If I don't like him, I'll tell him"

"I know you will" I grinned "I'll text Oliver" I grabbed my phone and texted him.

_Dinner at Mitch's tonight with the gang? – Felicity x_

**Sounds fun, I'll get Digs to pick us up :) – Playboy x**

"Oliver is in" I smiled "Just Barry"

"I'll get him to come" She smirked jumping up and ran into my closet "After I've found a perfect outfit for you!"

* * *

"I don't know why I have to come" Barry looked at us as we walked out of the dorm building.

"So I'm not the third wheel" Jen grinned "Hey Hot-Shot!"

I looked up to see Oliver leaning against the car with a red rose "Hey"

"Hey" Oliver smiled walking over "This is for you" He passed me the rose and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I smiled "Shall we go?"

"Let's go" Barry nodded walking over to the car "Hey Digs!"

John groaned "Barry" He then smiled "Felicity"

"Hi John" I grinned "This is my best friend Jennifer"

"Nice to finally meet you Jennifer" John smiled holding out his hand.

"You too John" Jen shaked his hand "But call me Jen"

"Call me Diggle"

"I'm good with John" She grinned and climbed into the car.

I giggled "I'll call you Digs if it'll make you happy or Johnny"

He groaned "John is fine"

"Good" I grinned and climbed in sitting next to my best friend "Well?"

"He's a keeper Lic" Jen smiled "Plus his friend is hot"

"You are dating my brother and he's married" I pointed at her.

"Engaged" She showed off her ring grinning.

"Is it crazy you two will actually be sisters?" Barry looked at us.

"We're like sisters anyways" I giggled "But I can't wait to start planning when Noah is home"

"Me either" Jen grinned.

"So" Oliver smiled sliding in and put his arm around me "How long have you've been engaged?"

"Three years, he proposed on our graduation day and it was"

"Dorky" I smirked.

"No, I was gonna say"

"Cheesy" Barry grinned.

"I give ..." Jen was cut off by two phones ringing.

Oliver and Barry groaned "Diggle"

"Hold on tight!" John shouted.

I got my phone out of my bag as it started ringing and answered it "What's going on?"

_"Not got a clue, the computers are going crazy" Cisco stated._

"They should be working, I put a software on them to stop viruses"

_"Where are you?" Caitlin asked._

I looked through the window "Crossing the bridge so we won't be long"

_"Did we ruin something?"_

"Its fine Cat" I sighed resting my head on Oliver's shoulder "See you soon" I hung up.

"What's happened?" Jen asked.

"Something's got through the firewall on the computers" I looked at her "Sorry for ruining the night"

"It's fine" She shaked her head "At least I get to see where you guys kick the butts of evil"

"About tha ..."

"Butts of evil?" Oliver cut me off smiling "That's a new one"

"She likes making names for things" Barry chuckled.

* * *

"Thank god you're finally here!" Cisco sighed "Help!"

I walked over quickly and sat in my chair then put my glasses on "What's happened?"

"Someone hacked into the computers" Caitlin sighed "Where's the boys?"

"On their way to the hacker" Jen grinned jumping on the desk next to us "Barry flashed in to get their gear"

**"Nicely said Jen" Barry's voice came through the speakers.**

I rolled my eyes "Found anything?"

**"Nothing" Oliver groaned "You?"**

"Turn left now and you'll see a white van" I grinned and looked at my best friend "You'll hear him say his favourite line in a moment"

"Which is?" Jen asked confused.

"You have failed this city" Caitlin said in a deep voice making us laugh.

**"Focus Felicity!" Oliver snapped.**

"Focus Arrow!" I pressed a button on my keyboard.

**"Ow" He growled as I saw him rub his neck "What was that for?"**

"Little present from me" I smirked.

**"You two flirt later, we have a bad guy to catch" Roy sighed.**

**"Found the white van" Diggle said.**

"Great" I typed and picture popped up "The guy is Will Harris"

**"I'm on it" Barry said.**

We watched the screen as the team worked together and caught the hacker.

"That was amazing" Jen grinned.

"Hacker is at the police station" Barry said appearing behind us.

"Good" Cisco grinned.

I looked at the screen to see Oliver speeding the city on his motorbike "Well done Arrow"

**"Thank you" Oliver chuckled "Wouldn't of done it without my talent girlfriend"**

I froze _girlfriend?_ "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, in front of everyone?"

**"Yes"**

**Roy groaned "Hurry up and say yes Felicity! He's smiling and its freaking me out"**

"Get to the cave right now Oliver Queen!" I snapped.

**"Got it" He gulped.**

"That was really sweet" Jen grinned then frowned when I gave her the look "Or not"

* * *

I turned around as I foot steps to see the gang walking down the steps.

"Move it everyone!" Caitlin shouted pushing me towards Oliver.

I grinned running over and jumped into his arms "Yes"

"Yes?" Oliver looked at me.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I've wanted to do that all night" He mumbled.

Sara groaned "I wish you would go back to moody Ollie, this is very weird"

"Believe us" Barry spoke up "We don't want a snappy Felicity back"

"Hey!" I glared at him "I was never snappy"

Oliver coughed behind me then yelped when I elbowed him "I never said anything"

"You didn't need to" I pointed at him.

"Arrow and Flash got told!" Cisco laughed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Offer

**Heyy**

**Here's the next one**

**I've just got my laptop back to normal**

**so I've got a few chapters that are almost ready to go out, bare with me!**

**There are only two chapters left of this story :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Offer

~2 Months Later~

"I'll meet you at class" I shouted darting back into my closet.

_"Latte?" Jamie's voice came through the speaker._

"Yes! You're a lifesaver!" I ran out and grabbed my phone "I'll treat you to a cake later"

_"I'll hold you to that Smoak" He chuckled "I'm walking out of the coffee shop"_

"Got it, I'll be five minutes" I hung up grabbing my bag and tablet then opened my door to see Oliver "What are you doing here?"

"Walking you to class since I don't have any for another hour" He smiled holding his arm out "Ready?"

I closed the door and locked it then linked arms with him "Lets go" I rested my head on his arm as we walked out of my building.

"What's this about another guy with arrows?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "Barry told me about it but I've not seen anything about it"

"So it could be fake?"

"It happens all the time" I grinned.

"Finally!" Jamie sighed "Two minutes until class starts" he handed me a cup.

"Thank you" I smiled looking up at Oliver "I'll see you later?"

"Of course, unless you have a catch up with Jamie?" He asked.

"I owe him a treat" I sighed leaning up and kissed him "Don't get into trouble"

"I never do" He grinned "See you later, bye Jamie" he waved as he walked off.

"Laters!" Jamie shouted and opened the door "After you"

"Thanks" I smiled walking in "I thought class was cancelled today?"

"Beats me" He shrugged "How's my favourite couple doing?"

"Favourite couple, huh?" I smirked.

"Shut it" He pushed me.

"We're good" I smiled "I'm happy if that's what you're really asking"

"True" He chuckled walking into class "I still can't believe you've tamed Oliver Queen and I got my friend back"

"Aww, you're welcome bubs" I giggled when he glared at me.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've done this" Barry smiled as we walked into the coffee shop "Without everyone else around"

"Well today, it's just the two of us" I smiled.

"Usual?" He asked getting into the line.

"Oh no, I'm paying" I pointed at him.

He chuckled and pushed me "Go and find a table Flick"

I glared at him before going to find a table when my phone rang, I got it out of my pocket and answered it "Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Felicity Smoak?" A unfamiliar voice asked._

"This is she" I sat down at the table

_"Hi Miss Smoak, my name is Tommy Merlyn"_

"As in Oliver's best friend?" I asked.

_"Busted, nice to finally speak to you Felicity"_

"You too" I giggled "The reason you called?"

_"My father wants you to come and work for him at Merlyn Global"_

"I'm gonna have to decline as my boyfriend has a business too and I really don't want to work against him in another business" I smiled as Barry sat down across from me confused.

_"I understand and you passed the best friend test"_

"Thanks, bye Tommy" I hung up.

"Tommy? As in Oliver's best friend?" Barry looked at me.

"The same one" I nodded having a slip of my coffee "Offering me a job at his dad's company"

"Wow, that's impressive"

"I'm not taking it, it's the competition against Oliver's family business"

"Would you take the job if he offered you one?"

I shrugged "I don't know, working for my boyfriend"

"It would be cool working in that tall building" He grinned.

"What if something goes wrong and we break up, it would be awkward working together"

"But the thing is, you two will not break up" He pointed at me "He crazy about you and he'll protect you"

I rolled my eyes "Enough about work"

* * *

"Felicity" A voice said.

I blinked looking up from my laptop to see John "Sorry"

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I nodded "Stressful exam week"

"Then why are you here?" Roy looked at me then groaned when Sara kicked him in not a good place.

I giggled "I can study better here then in my dorm room"

"Makes no sense when you'll be tracking villains" Sara pointed out.

"Where is Oliver?" Roy looked around.

"Exam" Me and John said at the same time.

Sara started laughing "I can never get used to that" She pointed at me "You've made him a better guy"

I blushed sorting my glasses out "Go back to training and leave me to study"

"I'll go and pick up the boys" John squeezed my shoulder before walking up the stairs.

I crossed my legs on the chair leaning back and continued to study.

"Hey Smoak" I looked up to see Roy in front of me "Wow, you really go into a zone when you're studying"

"It's an important exam which means if I fail, I have to retake this year again"

"You're a smartass, you'll pass" He smiled.

"Thanks Roy" I smiled "The reason you interrupted me?"

"Your phone has been buzzing for the past half an hour" He chuckled and walked over to the sort of monkey bars.

I grabbed my phone off the side and saw 3 messages and 6 miss calls.

_**Dig says you're stressing, you okay? Xxx**_

_**Answer Queen's text Flick! He's pouting - Barry**_

_**Where the hell are you? Oliver is freaking out and texted me! - Jen**_

I rolled my eyes texting my best friend

_I'm in the cave studying - Lic_

I ignored Barry's texted and text Mr Freak Out

_I'm fine Mr Freak Out, studying for my exam tomorrow and stop pouting xxx_

_**I was not freaking out! Who told you I'm pouting? Xxx**_

_I know you Playboy ;) Where are you? Xxx_

"Beat Ya!" Barry shouted racing in smiling "Hey Flick"

"Hey" I giggled spinning around to see Oliver in front of me then smirked "Stopped pouting?"

He crossed his arms "I wasn't pouting"

"He was pouting" John chuckled walking in "I told you she's fine"

"I've been here all afternoon while I didn't have classes, watching Roy get his butt kicked was very amusing" I grinned.

"Hey!" Roy glared at me then yelped when Sara hit him over the head.

* * *

"Finally over" Jen sighed linking our arms together as we walked across campus "No more classes"

"No more exams" I grinned "We just need to graduate and start looking for jobs"

"You've already got a job" Jen nudged me "Arrow's girl"

"I need a job that pays"

"Ask him for a job at his family business"

I groaned "Not you too, Barry keeps saying that"

"They are right" We jumped and turned around to see Oliver smiling.

"You know listening to people's conversations is rude" Jen pointed at him.

"I wasn't listening, I was walking by when I heard you two" He grinned and looked at me "Can we talk, alone?"

"I'm not leaving" Jen crossed her arms.

"Jen" I looked at her "I'll meet up with you later"

"Fine" She glared at me before storming off.

"Come on" Oliver took my hand and walked towards the gardens.

I smiled walking over and sat on the bench "What's up?"

He sat next to me and looked around "Remember when I stole your book?"

"How could I forget" I smirked "I was sat on this bench studying and you ruined it"

He chuckled "Turned your world upside down"

"You did but I'm glad I got to know the real Oliver Queen" I looked at him "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was gonna ask after you graduated but I can't wait till then" He sighed.

I took his hand and laced our fingers together "Take your time"

He looked at me "I was wondering if you would move in with me?"

I looked at him shocked ... move in with him? Move to Starling? "I ..."

"You don't need to give me an answer yet but it's sort of a two part question"

"Okay?"

"My family business needs a computer technician"

"And you're asking me?" I looked at him.

"No" He shaked his head "You deserve a higher job than that, I think partners would be better"

I took a deep breath "I don't know what to say"

He lifted up our hands and kissed the back of mine "Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded.

There is a lot to think about and I don't know what to do.

* * *

**What do you think Felicity should do?**

**Find out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Graduation

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the wait again**

**I had mega writers block and I finally got the last two chapters ready**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Graduation

Graduation Day is finally here! No more classes or exams!

I looked around my dorm room which is full of boxes smiling.

"What's up with you Miss Smiley?"

I turned towards the door and grinned when I saw my twin "Noah" I walked over and hugged him tight "Missed you"

"Missed you too Flick" Noah smiled "Ready to graduate?"

"Ready" I smiled grabbing my gown and hat then walked out of my dorm.

"So, Oliver Queen?"

I rolled my eyes "What about him?"

"Is he looking after you?" He looked at me as we walked out of the doors.

"Yes" I smiled and looked at him "I'm very happy Noah, he's like my personal bodyguard"

"Good" He puts his arm around me and kissed my head "I'm proud of you sis"

"I'm proud of you too bro" I smiled "Sorry I couldn't make it to yours"

"It's fine, I knew you had your final exam that day" He smiled "Jen was happy she was able to come"

"Can we finally set a date?"

"Yep" Jen grinned walking up to us "Next April"

"Can't wait" I grinned and threw my phone to my twin "Take a picture of us"

"You got it" Noah smiled "Where's Speedy?"

"Here!" Barry appeared behind us grinning as the flash went off.

* * *

I looked into the crowd and locked eyes with my boyfriend who was smiling. I got chosen to be the valedictorian and gave me three days to write a speech which was difficult but Oliver helped out, well sort of.

"Finally, Felicity Smoak" Mr Hanson smiled.

I stood up and shook his hand then took the diploma "Thank you Mr Hanson" I looked at the crowd and smiled "Identity, everyone has them and some have two" I nodded "Someone once told me that people hide behind a mask to block their real selves out from the world and sometimes that mask would never come off then it'll take over you" I looked around "Anyone could the Arrow, the Flash or an evil mastermind that'll destroy everything in their path" I looked at my best friend who nodded "As we say goodbye to our time at MIT, good luck for the future and take that mask off before it's stuck" I grinned as the phones started beeping to reveal a picture of me and Jen holding our masks

**'Goodbye from MITgals oxox'**

I ran off the stage and straight to my best friend as the cheering started "We did it Jen"

"Amazing speech" Jen grinned hugging me "A very mad Jamie is walking this way"

I spun around to see Jamie standing in front of us with his arms crossed "Hi"

"I knew it!" He pointed at us "I can't believe that you kept that from me!"

"Okay Mr gossip king" Jen smirked "You can't keep a secret"

"Whatever" He rolled his eyes "Where are you two off to?"

"Planning a wedding which you better come and be my chief" Jen smiled.

"Of course" He grinned and looked at me "What about you? Decided yet?"

"I think I have" I nodded looking over at the new group of friends we've made "I hope it's the right one"

"It will be" Jen put her arm around me "Go and tell him"

I walked over and jumped on Barry's back "Hey"

"Amazing speech Flick" Barry grinned "Oliver isn't happy because you mentioned him"

"I'm fine" Oliver groaned.

John chuckled "Tell that to the pout you had as soon as she started talking"

"I do not pout" Oliver pointed at him.

I jumped off Barry's back and walked over to him "1. You helped with that speech" I wrapped my arms around his waist and leant up "2. I like the pout" I whispered before kissing him "And 3. When do I move in roomie?"

He grinned "How about this weekend?"

"Why not tomorrow?" I looked at him confused.

"We're going on a trip" He looked at his watch "Now"

"Go, we'll take your stuff to our house" Noah smiled "Look after her Queen"

"Yes sir" Oliver gulped.

I looked at my brother "Tell ma we'll have the grad party when I return"

"Got it" He grinned.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I looked at him as he drove a brand new convertible across the bridge.

"Coast City" Oliver smiled "My best friend is there"

"I finally get to meet the famous Tommy"

"Yes" He chuckled "And Laurel"

"This is the best graduation present"

"That is part one" He looked at me "Part two is this car is yours"

"Really?" I looked at him shocked "You didn't need to"

"I wanted to" He took my hand and kissed the back of it "I know you said yes to moving in with me but what about QC?"

"I think working together would be a new adventure for us"

He slowed down as we react traffic then leant over and kissed me smiling "I love you Felicity Smoak"

I smiled big "I love you too Oliver Queen" I giggled when a car started beeping behind us "Let's get moving"

Oliver chuckled waving his hand to the driver and put his foot down then looked at me "You're distracting me"

"Eyes on the road Ollie" I smirked.

He pulled his tongue out "Got it Flick"

* * *

"Ollie!" A brunette ran out of the small house and hugged him tight then spun around to me "You must be Felicity"

"And you're Laurel" I smiled.

"Ollie hasn't stopped talking about you" She grinned pulling me into a hug "Happy graduation day"

"Thank you" I blushed and looked at the house in front of us "You have a beautiful house"

"Wait till you see inside" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps "Welcome to your home for the next few days" She smiled walking through the door.

I walked in and looked around "Wow" Then I could smell something amazing "Who's cooking?"

"That would be Tommy" She rolled her eyes walking through the house "I'm not allowed to cook"

"That's because you burn everything" A familiar voice said as we walked into the kitchen to reveal a tall guy with dark hair "Nice to finally put a face to the voice" Tommy smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Tommy" I smiled "Oliver has told me all about you"

"All good, I hope" He grinned.

"Of course" I giggled as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hope you're not talking about me" Oliver said kissing my cheek.

"Of course not Ollie" Laurel grinned and looked at me "Remind me to show you photos of these two in kindergarten"

"Laurel" He groaned "No photos"

I looked up at him smirking "I can't wait to see a baby Ollie photo"

"C'mon lovebirds" Tommy grinned carrying the plates to the table "Dinner is ready"

Oliver chuckled walking over and pulled out a chair "Miss Smoak"

I blushed walking over and sat down "Thank you Mr Queen"

"You two are so cute" Laurel grinned.

* * *

"So, tell us about yourself Miss Smoak" Tommy grinned as we sat in the family room with a bottle of red wine.

"What would you like to know Mr Merlyn?" I smirked resting my head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Siblings?" He asked.

"Three" I nodded "Millie, Noah and Lucas"

"Millie and Thea are best friends" Oliver kissed my head.

"Lucas Smoak was your brother?" Laurel looked at me.

"You knew my brother?" I looked at her shocked.

"He was amazing, my dad always praised him and we met his family too" She smiled "He died a hero, remember that"

"I know" I smiled a little and grabbed my phone has it beeped and looked at the text and photo of Barry, Roy and Sara suited up.

**_Enjoy your break, Central and Starling City are in save hands! - Caitlin x_**

"Not now?" Tommy groaned.

"We're good" Oliver smiled "We've got a team"

I looked up at him "They know?"

"That he's the Arrow, yeah" Laurel giggled "Sara is my sister"

"Makes sense" I nodded and yawned "Sorry"

"You've had a long day" Oliver rubbed my arm and kissed my head "Go to bed"

"Before you say anything, it's fine" Laurel pointed at me "We'll go shopping tomorrow"

"Can't wait" I smiled sitting up and kissed Oliver on the cheek "Night"

"I won't be long" He nodded.

"Stay up as long as you want" I smiled standing up "Night everyone" I waved as I walked out of the room when I heard them talking.

"You have changed so much" Tommy laughed "Felicity is an amazing girl"

"I know she is, that's why I love her" Oliver said "She's the one who has changed me but in a good way"

"At least you're not killing anyone" Laurel giggled.

I smiled and walked the stairs quietly.

* * *

**The Final one will be up next!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue

**Here the finale!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and favourites**

**I wouldn't of finished this story without you guys**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilogue

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"A few days you said" Mum said pulling me into a hug as we walked through the door.

"Sorry, we loved Coast City too much" I giggled.

"Lovely tan, you're glowing" She smiled and looked behind me "Nice to see you again Oliver"

"You too Mrs Smoak" Oliver smiled.

"Call me Maria" She waved her hand.

"And call me Alex" Dad grinned walking over and put his hand out "Mr Smoak makes me feel old"

"Got it" Oliver smiled shaking his hand "Mum?"

I looked up to see Moira Queen _oh great_.

"Oliver" Moira smiled walking over and hugged him.

Oliver looked at me and mouthed_ 'Sorry'_ He sighed "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Me and Maria have been friends for years and she invited us for lunch" Moira looked at me "And you must be Felicity"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Queen" I smiled a little.

"It's Moira" She smiled "How was Coast City?"

"It was amazing" Oliver grinned putting his arm around me "Tommy and Laurel are settled there"

"Filly!" I looked up to see Alexis running over smiling.

"Lexie" I grinned scooping her up and kissed her cheek "Do you remember who this is?" I pointed behind me.

"Ollie!" She grinned.

Oliver chuckled "I'll let you off why you're too cute"

* * *

"It's 2 weeks too late" Jen giggled "But here's to our future"

"So, Miss CEO" Caitlin smirked "When do you start your new job?"

"In a few weeks" I looked over at my boyfriend who was talking to Noah and John then back at her "Where's Barry and Roy?"

"Out on a mission, they'll be back soon" Cisco nodded.

I pulled my phone out it started ringing "Excuse me" I walked away from the crowd and answered it "Hello?"

_"Flick" Barry sighed heavily "I need your help"_

"Where are you?" I looked around then spotted Oliver and waved him over.

_"It's a long story"_

Oliver quickly walked over confused "You okay?"

I shaked my head and put the call on loud speaker "Barry, you're on loud speaker, Oliver is here"

_He groaned "I'm an idiot, I knew we shouldn't of gone but Roy wanted to prove Oliver isn't the only hero"_

"Allen, where the hell are you?" Oliver growled "Where's Roy?"

_"We're in jail" He mumbled._

"What!?" I snapped "How the hell did you get caught?"

_"I don't know, please come and help us Flick"_

"Fine" Oliver sighed "Which one?"

_"Starling, thanks guys"_

"Bye Barry" I hung up and looked at him "How can we leave?"

"Already done" He smiled putting his phone in his pocket "I told Digs that there's a little problem at QC and I'm taking you to show you around"

I leant up and kissed him "When did you get so smart?"

"All thanks to you" He winked "Let's go"

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him" I sighed walking up the steps to the station.

"Everything will be fine" Oliver squeezed my shoulders and opened the door "Let's see what dumb and dumber did"

I giggled walking through "That's a good name for them"

"Queen!" We looked up to see a Cop walking towards us.

"Captain Lance" Oliver smiled "I think you've got two of my men?"

"This way" He spun around and walked down the corridor.

"Sara's and Laurel's dad?" I looked at him as we followed Captain Lance "He knows?"

"Yes and yes" Oliver nodded "We help each other but if one of us does something stupid, he brings us in"

"They must of been stupid then to get caught" I sighed.

"Really stupid" Captain Lance turned to us "Where have you been for past 2 weeks?"

"Coast City with my girlfriend for a well deserved holiday" Oliver grinned "Even the Arrow needs a break"

"Next time don't let your speedy friend and Harper break speeding limits from Central City to here"

"Speeding limits?" I looked at him "We don't call Barry the Flash for nothing"

"Miss?"

"Felicity Smoak, CEO of Queen Consolidated" I smirked.

"Miss Smoak, Harper and Allen were speeding through town and were arguing with their masks down"

"Never mind then" I mumbled.

Oliver chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down "Can you release them?"

"Fine" Lance walked further down "Harper! Allen! You're free to go!"

* * *

"Having fun Allen? I smirked sitting on the sofa with the girls ... It's a week after the incident and the boys are moving my stuff into Oliver's apartment.

"This is punishment!" Barry groaned carrying a heavy box "Please take this band off?"

"Nope!" Caitlin giggled "You deserve it, no powers for another week"

"Stop moaning and get moving" Oliver said walking out of our bedroom and sat next to me "Hey roomie"

"Hi" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want us to leave?" Iris looked at me "It's been a long day"

"No, stay" I yawned "We need to celebrate"

"Let's go gang" John smiled opening the door.

"We'll celebrate tomorrow when you've got the energy too" Jen smiled hugging me "Love you boo"

"Love you too peanut" I mumbled.

"Bye guys" Oliver said as the door closed "You awake?" He whispered kissing my head.

"Barely" I sighed curling up to him.

"We'll be sore in the morning" He chuckled lightly putting his legs up on the coffee table and put his arm around me.

"I really don't care, I'm comfy" I looked up at him "To us"

"To us" He smiled and leant down "I love you Flick"

"I love you too Ollie" I smiled and kissed him.

They say when someone enters your life, they will be a part of it in different way.

A year ago I was just an ordinary girl in university with my best friends.

Throughout the year I meant some new friends and found out their secrets.

My life will not be the same again but I'm glad because I've got a dream job and the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**I'm gonna write a sequel but not yet**

**so keep an eye out for it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
